Meradyth
Meradyth Fletcher is the mother of Prym and a former high ranking soldier from the royal Graystone army. Though tragic circumstances forced her to abandon her formally upstanding life to turn into a runaway, Meradyth still keeps a strong head in wanting to make sure her daughter's safe. It's not easy now that she's out traveling with Tula and Aevri, but all Meradyth can do is trust in Prym that she can handle herself in this harsh world of magic... Appearance Meradyth is a strong woman of lean build, with a curvy hourglass build, mid-toned skin, dark brown hair cut in a bob, and dark green eyes. Like her daughter, her face has alot of rounded features with a more defined lower lip, thick eyebrows, and eyes that are usually always half-lidded (giving her a calm/sneaky expression). Her main outfit consists of a shoulderless dark green dress that flows down to the ground, with darker green fingerless gloves, matching leg tights, and brown knee-high boots. Usually she'll wear a brown hooded cloak (with a matching lower-face mask) and/or a brown utility belt around her waist as an accessory. Personality Meradyth was always known to be a hardworking, down-to-earth and passionate individual and that stance still stands today. Even if certain circumstances had made her a bit more withdrawn in some ways, she's still got a tough enough edge to prove her worth in battle from all the experience she picked up over the years. Always considered to be a loyal woman especially to her family, standing by Luka despite his controversies and later encouraging her daughter Prym to stay confident in herself when her own magic started to manifest. Has a sly sense of humor too, which she picked up from childhood and never let go of even as an adult (much to everyone else's annoyance. Abilities While she has no magic, Meradyth is a strong fighter who specializes in weapons like the long spear and bow. Continuing to hone these skills well over the years made her a very agile and stealthy soldier. Biography Meradyth's origins are generally a mystery, as she was first discovered as an abandoned baby on the steps of St. Aurelia's. It was never found out what happened to her parents, who they could be or where they came from... but nonetheless the temple elders took in Meradyth as one of their own, with Sister Agatha acting as her main caretaker. Growing up, Meradyth was a very rowdy child who didn't get along much with other kids, constantly getting into fights with them which Agatha usually had to pull her away from. This type of recklessness made her unfit to be adopted by anybody, leaving Meradyth to continue spending the rest of her childhood at the temple. By the time she was a teen, Meradyth was growing restless about staying among such a peaceful environment like St. Aurelia's when all she wanted to do was train in combat. She got a lucky break one day when she came across some army recruiters who gave her a recommendation to join their ranks. Despite Agatha trying to argue her ward out of accepting, Meradyth was firm in taking up that offer and proceeded to enlist in the royal army anyway. From the time she entered boot camp to making it onto the battlefield, Meradyth was persistent in proving her own strength. Her strong will and fighting skills impressed quite a few higher-ups at the time, allowing her to move up quickly until she made it to the very top rank...the King's Elite. To become an official part of it though, she had to face off against the King of Graystone in a one-on-one battle... which proved very risky and hard at first, but Meradyth stubbornly refused to give up and eventually she ended up winning the fight anyway. For the rest of her time among the elite, Meradyth had to face a few adversities with her fellow comrades not really trusting/respecting her much (especially since she had no magic compared to them), but eventually she was able to make some friends in two other soldiers, Sir Ivor and Sir Luka. Luka especially caught her attention as he was a Dark Mage with a strange affinity for necromancy... yet at the core was still a noble-hearted person who simply wanted to protect his loved ones and homeland from danger. Though it did take awhile, the two managed develop a deeper bond and even fell in love... resulting in their eventual marriage and a short while later, the birth of their daughter Prym. Sadly, their little happiness wouldn't last forever... as Luka ended up getting ambushed by his fellow soldiers who grew appalled at his involvement with necromancy, leaving Meradyth to hurry on and grab her daughter Prym to escape into the woods together. From then on, Meradyth stayed hidden from the rest of the world as she raised her daughter in secret... taking up work as a woodswoman/thief who'd hijack noble-ranking carriages to use the money for herself and Prym. The rest of Graystone were left unaware of what became of Lady Meradyth... the general consensus being that she must've died in combat or moved away to another country. Only time will tell if she'll ever come back in the open to reclaim her military title...